Shopping on Election day
by Viez
Summary: Lady Cora and her girls are on shopping tour on election day...not a good idea. Edith does some driving... and lost they get. Cora's motherly feelings and relationship to her daughter! So guys this is my first Fiction ever and I am not a native English, so be patient :D...Anyway hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

On a cloudiness afternoon in spring Cora and her „three chicks" as she called her daughters lovingly were going the town to do some shopping. Since things between Matthew and Mary had gotten better in the last week they were in a good mood chatting and joking about unimportant stuff. Sybill trying to flirt with Branson which earned her unambigiuous glances from Cora.

When they were coming to town unusually many people were on the streets and they realized it was election day. Cora was concerned instantly.

„Well maybe we should turn around. It is not safe in town on election day!"

„Why that mother?", Edith asked.

„Now for one reason the working class makes trouble and this year the discussion of women's rights just give them more reasons to fight. Moreover…"

„Mama the working class consists not only of trouble makers , they are people like us just not that stuffed with money!", Sybill interrupted her.

Branson just smiling about Sybill's open minded point of view and thinking that he even adored this girl more every day, suddenly stopped the car.

„What is it Branson?", Mary asked concerned but with a spark of curiosity

„Well I think your Ladyship was right about troublemakers. Look at the riot right in front of us. There is no way of getting through with a car. I believe it is safer to turn around and find another way"

He started to turn the car around when some tough looking guys wiht dirty clothes and beer bottles in their hands saw them. Cora saw at once that they were not friendly with the aristocraty and urged Branson to hurry up while trying to calm down her daughters.

„Mother maybe you were right about the working class…", Sybill said anxious while clunging to here mother trying to get as much space as possible between the open window and herself

„I am scared", Mary said.

„Who is not, right now", Edith snapped at her sister

„Girls everything will be allright but that is definitely not the time for quarrel!", Cora tried to sound brave but she could not really hide the fright and concern in her voice

Branson managed to turn the car and speed up but it was too late. The troublemakers were nearly on the same level as the car and one of t hem threw a bottle at the car. „Down", Cora screamed and tried to shield Edith and Sybill who were sitting on either side of her, with her body. A light cry emerged from the opposite seat and when Cora looked up she saw that Mary has been hit and lay unconcious on the seat with blood streaming down her face. Cora turned pale and a noise which was a mixture of sobb and scream emerged her mouth but she could not do anything now. First they had to be safe.

Another bottle flew and hit Branson on the head, he cried out but luckily for them he stayed conscouis and kept driving on full speed out of town.

The sound of angry shouts and the heavy footsteps oft he men chasing them got more quiet and after a while fainted away. However Cora told Edith and Sybill to stay down after making sure they were allright and changed the seat so she could be with Mary. She held her eldest daughter who was still unconscious and tried to stop the bleeding with her handkerchief, some oft he blood dripping on Cora's dress.

Branson kept driving for some more minutes before stopping the car moaning and holding his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_So here is the next chapter….Since I am not really sure about the storyline in Downton Abbey while the Ladies are missing I would be thankful for reviews and maybe ideas!_

„Milady forgive me but I simply cannot go on. I am very dizzy and me driving in this condition would be even more dangerous for you than being in a pub with radicalists!"

It was Sybill who spoke first. „Of course Branson how unthoughtful of us to let you drive this far in your condition but thank you for getting us out of trouble!" With these words she came tot he front and started treating the chauffeur. Branson himself could not have wished for anyone better helping him, he felt as if he were in seventh heaven.

„O yes Sybill you are right, I am very sorry about our ingnorance Branson. I hope it hurts not too much. Anyway now there is no point of you driving us in your condition any longe, I wonder how we will get home since there is no way of walking with Mary and Mr. Branson injured.", Cora pointed out looking frightened at Mary who was still unconscious.

„Oh Mama I could drive!", Edith stated, happy that she finally could do something to help.

„YOU?!", Cora exclaimed surprised. „How on earth would you know how to handle a car?"

„Well….I took some driving lessons at Mr. Branson's. And I was quite a good student wasn't I Branson?", Edith finally confessed the secret the chauffeur and she had shared. Branson did not really know what to say, so he just looked guilty and kept his mouth.

„You did what? Without asking neither your father or me for permission?"

„You know Edith I am already injured, I would like to get home alive", Mary groaned finally awakening.

„O nice Mary you are with us again and thanks for your trust!", Edith said but could not help smiling happily about her elder sister finally regaining consciosness.

„MARY, how are you feeling?", Cora and Sybill asekd at the same time.

„If you must know I have felt better these days", Mary grinned her head still leaning at her mother's chest. „My head hurts and I am a bit dizzy! So I would really love being in my bed right now."

„You know Mother, Mary and Mr. Branson could have a slight concussion, so they need to rest as soon as possible", Sybill said. „Maybe Edith should drive home…", she began but Cora interrupted her: „Mr. Branson what is your opinion about Edith's hidden talents? Don't be afraid, I will handle my husband and you won't be thrown out just because of teaching my daughter how to drive. I know how insistent not to say stubborn she can be"

„Milady to be honest she is very quick in understanding and learning. I think she is able to drive us this far." Branson exclaimed and taking the seat on the left side while Sybill returned to sit beside Cora.

„Well then it is settled. Edtih what are you waiting for!", Cora smiled at her daughter proudly.

„Thank you mother, thank you so much", Edith climbed behind the wheel but not before hugging her mother and giving a reassuring smile at Mr. Branson.

„So everybody hang on", Edith shouted as she started the car.

To Cora's surprise her daughter indeed did know how to handle a car but Branson admitted that Edith had never ever driven in the dark and darkness was falling now rapidly. Mary was sleeping again sometimes groaning in her sleep and Sybill also rested her head on her Mother's shoulder.

Despite the situation with Mary and Mr. Branson being injured the the darkness, she could not help the feeling of comfort and happiness when she looked at two of her grown up daughters snuggled against her and the third finally gaining self-confidence by driving a car.

Suddenly something jumped out onto the road and Edith screamed. She lost controll of the car when she tried to avoid a collision. As result of her snatching the wheel the car moved down a steep slope and finally stopped on the grass submontaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_So as I wrote in the last chapter I had trouble with ideas oft he happenings at downton abbey… but anyway I hope you like it_.

Kitchen:

„Any news from the ladies?", Mrs Huges asked Carson as he came down

„No I am sorry not at all…they are forming search parties now. Your Ladyship never is latewithout a good reason. I fear something must have happened to her or one oft he young ladies."

„How is his Lord taking the vanishing of his family?", Anna asked concerned.

„Well he is frantic. He is pacing up and down the library like a lion in his cage. I am afraid that if he continues his path parts of the floor will need repairing. When I went down he was just phoning Mrs. Crawly to ask if Lady Gratham and the girls were at hers."

Upstaris:

„I am afraid to say so but your mother was here today for tea and she told me, that one of her housemaids had her day off. She went to town and mentioned , that there were terrible riots going on. Drunken workers were chasing every aristocrate they saw, even ladies.", Mrs. Crawly told Robert on the phone.

„WHAT?", Robert shouted into the telephone

„Robert, I am not deaf."

„But did she happen to see our car or Cora or one of the girls?"

„No suppose she did not see any oft hem, ohterwise she would have told, I am sorry. However I am sure they are allright. Maybe they just oversaw time while shopping."

„Well I hope you are right, but it is not like Cora to be late. I am really worried, now you told me about the riots. I will go and search for them."

„Should I tell Matthew to come and help?"

„Maybe he could come on the road from the village and we can meet somewhere in the middle. Thank you."

Right after hanging up, Robert ordered Carson to let his horse be saddled and dashed off into the darkness.

1000 of thoughts passed his mind with 100s of scenarios that could had happened to his „chicks", as he though of his 4 ladies: beaten down by those drunken man, maybe in a hospital , more likely left wounded in the street, dying"….Tears were streaming down his eyes but for once he did not care. He was alone on the road to the village, only his horse would be the witness of his emotional side. Robert tried to hold the lamp he was carrying high, so that he could search every inch oft he road but anyway the light was not strong enough.

Then he saw another light approaching him coming from the village. It was Matthew on a horse.

„Any news", the young man asked, pretending not to see the signs of crying in Robert's face.

„Nothing… I have not seen any evidence of them or marks of an accident."

„Me neither. So we should ride back tot he village and continue our search on the road, that is leading to the town."

Neither of them spoke much while they were heading forward. However fear could be seen on both faces. Fear that their loved one's could be injured or even dead. However , Robert did realize now that Matthew truly loved Mary and he felt really sorry for both oft hem that things did not turn out as they wished.

_So what do you say? It could be that I will write some more chapters, Iam really in a writing mood today….:-)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

„Is everybody allright?!", Edith turned but she could hardly see anything in the dark.

„I am fine", Sybill sounded shaken but allright otherwise.

„Mother?"

„Still alive darlings", Cora stated while examining Mary.

„Edith, I told you I want to get home alive!", Mary mocked.

„Well as long as you can tease me like this, you seem fine enough", Edith answered.

„Girls please…. What must Mr. Branson think about us when you are talking like that."

„Milady if I may say so I just think that you beahve like human beings .", he grinned.

„So what should we do now? When we stay here we won't be found till tomorrow morning. And i am not really sure if the car can be seen from the road", Sybill was the first who fully realized the bad situation they were in.

„There is no way of Mary moving and walking that far in the dark", Cora said worried.

„Milady I will start walking. I don't think I have a concussion… My head is better now."

„There is no way of me letting you go alone to search for help. You are still injured. There is a chance your head might get worse.", Cora told him, but in the moment she had spoken these words she regretted them. If he was not supposed to go alone, she or one of the girls had to join him. She did not really trust Sybill alone with Branson, since she had seen them talking very often. They had not been aware of somebody watching them so she could see the passion in their eyes. Since there was no way of her letting her daughters alone the only possible option was Edith.

She was just about to suggest to Edith to join Branson , when lucikily her middle daughter volunteered herself.

„I would like to go if it's allright. It is my fault that we are down here, so I should go and search for help."

Sybill opened her mouth to protest but her mother put her hand ond her daughter's shoulder, so the youngster just shut it again quietly.

„Ok but be careful and don't take any chances by using possible shortcuts. Stay on the road! And Branson please make sure Edith stays safe!"

„It will be my pleasure milady!", Branson said before he started climbing up the slope.

„Wait!", Edith shouted. She pulled somehting out from under the seat. It was a brown case with one blanket in it. „Granny does not trust cars and I once overheared her ordering Carson to put a blanket in it, if the car broke down when she is in." she said as she gave it to her mother.

Cora had to admit that she really liked her mother-in-law at this very moment. She gave Edith a kiss on the cheek and caressed it before letting her daughter go into the darkness with a single man. She dearly hoped that they would get safe home and get help.

However the blanket was not big enough for three grown ups. So she told Sybill to sit beside Mary and covered them with the blanket. She herself tightened her light spring coat . Still she started shivering after a while. That alerted her youngest.

„Are you cold mother? I am sure , if Mary and I snuggle you also could get under the blanket.", Sybill recommended.

„No, I will be allright darling!", Cora smiled even if her daughers could not see it.

„Mother?", Mary asked weakly. Cor assumed from her voice that she was in more pain than she would admit.

„Yes Mary?"

„I know it is foolish to ask you, since Sybill and I are already that old but would you sing for us?"

Cora could not help but smile. With some tears gathering in her eyes and she started singing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Ok here is just a short one of Edith and Branson getting along….I want to focuse more on the other characters but I think the story would be uncomplete if I would not write something about them. _

„Wait Branson, I have not exactly the shoes for walking…", Edith complained.

„Lady Edith I thought you were supposed to go shopping today. So I guessed you were wearing shoes for walking", Branson replied.

„Yes but it seems we are walking for hours now!"

They came to a crossing and suddenly Edith said: „From here I know a shortcut!"

Branson rolled his eyes reminding her about her mother's words: „You know what your ladyship said about shortcuts and staying on the road? I promised her I'll keep you safe. I suggest we just keep going on the road. This direction!"

However Edith already had started walking over the meadow repeating: „Yeah but you cannot keep your promise if we are seperated. So I suppose you have to come with me… Otherwise you would be in big trouble, if I stumble and hurt my ankle for example:"

Branson sighed and followed her but he exclaimed: „If we get lost, it is not my fault".

„We won't get lost, I perfectly know the way. Anyway if we should I would take the blame!"

So they walked and walked and walked…. After about 2 hours as Branson estimated there was no sight of Downton Abbey. „Lady Edith are we still on the shortcut?", he asked her, knowing perfectly wellt hey lost their way.

„To be honest I am not that sure anymore", she admitted. „So what sould be do know, Branson?"

Rolling his eyes he said they should look for something familiar and then try to reorientate themselves. After another hour they finally saw a house both new and they turned right.

They finally reached Downton Abbey when dawn already had broken.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Ok here is a new one….time: Robert and Matthew passed the crossing just minutes after Edith and Branson had left the road fort he shortcut…bad luck I guess *gg*_

Robert was thinking about his marriage and how it had not really worked since Cora's miscarriage. However he knew it was as much his fault, not to say totally his fault. Silently he promised by god that everything was going to change, that he would make Cora happy again, if even they were allright.

„Lord Gratham…Robert are you allright?", Matthew was asking beside him…

Totally joltet out of his thoughts he needed some moments to realize where they were…still on their horses, the only lights were those of their lamps, the blanket he had taken with him was still laid over the saddle in front of him.

„Yes Matthew, I am sorry, I just did some thinking….!"

„Well to be honest so did I… and I would like to ask you a question which I am not sure of I should ask you….if we were at the house right now I would probably had asked Cousin Cora the question."

Matthew saw a shadow moving over Robert's face when he mentioned his wife but he said nothing. Instead he waited for Matthew to continue.

„I wonder why things for Mary and me are not working out… I love her and as far as I can tell she still has feelings for me. Still each of us is engaged to another person."

„Matthew I do truely think that my wife would be better in dealing with this… anyway I will try."

The younger man could see that till now Robert had let Cora do this kind of talking, especially with three daughters in the house.

„Things are not easy, right now for both of you. You are just on leave from the front and well Mary thinks it is her duty to marry Sir Richard. I have no idea why… since she obviously has no passionate feelings for him. To be honest I myself wanted to talk about Mary's behavior to Cora this evening but…", Robert broke off. He breathed in sharply trying not to let the tears fall, that were garthering in his eyes. „Be patient, I perfectly know that there is no better match for Mary than you. And I am not talking about Cora's money …", Robert smiled at him at the light oft he lamps. Matthew took this as a great compliment. „However, try to be patient… I will talk to Cora, god hope she is allright, and we will try to sort things out with Mary."

„Thank you….I hope I will live till my next leave."

Robet was just about to say somthing reassuring to Matthew when he thought he had heared something. He stopped his horse and and moved his forefinger to his mouth. They listened and tried to see something in the weak light of their lamps. There it was again. A faint sound as if somebody was singing. They got off their horses and tied them to a tree on the side of the road. Then they moved silently foward into the direction the noise came from. On one side the road was cut off by a steep slope but they still could see nothing

While climbing down a steep slope Robert recgonized the song ans well as the voice and suddenly smiled broadly and started running down the slope. Matthew had a hard time to keep path, while the Lord of Gratham was slipping and nearly falling down the slope.

_Ok I know this was a bit slushy/schmaltzy but I am in a very emotional mood right now… So I guess the final chapters won't get better referring to emotions :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

At the Car:

Cora had no idea how long she had been singing but it had to be at least an hour. Mary was sound asleep now, her head on her mother's chest. Sybill was finally also dozing off on Mary's shoulder. Severeal times she had paused when her voice began to cracked, but each time her youngest had awoken again and begged her to continue. So she kept singing. It also distracted her from the coldness she was expierencing and the thoughts that came to her mind once in a while.

Cora had done a lot of thinking while sitting in the silence of the car with only her own voice gently interrupting. She had ignored Robert since their house had been turned to a hospital. They did not really talk about important things and she indeed had realized how he was looking at Jane. She could not blame him fort hat because since her miscarriage she had not really touched him at all. She had to admit that she avoided him and that the duties of managing a hospital seemed just to be right to keep the distance between them.

She had already given up hope that they would be found before dawn but she dearly hoped that Edith and Branson will manage to reach Downton had decided, that they should try to climb the slope in the morning and begin to walk anyway. Maybe they could stop a carriage or even a car.

On the slope:

Robert dashed down not caring if Matthew was behind him, not bothering if he scratched himself at the trees. Cora's beautiful singing voice kept him going.

He perfectly remembered this song and only his beautiful wife could sing it this way. She always had put the girls to bed with this song, not aware that he had been standing outside the closed door to listen.

_„Sleep my child and peace attend thee,__  
__All through the night__  
__Guardian angels God will send thee,__  
__All through the night__  
__Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,__  
__Hill and dale in slumber sleeping__  
__I my loved ones' watch am keeping,__  
__All through the night…"_

He could hear her clearly now and slowed down because he did not want to shock her rushing out of the bushes. Now Matthew was behind him again, breathing heavily. Anyway she must have heard something because suddenly she stopped looking in their direction. „Who is there?", she asked frightened when she saw two lights approaching her.

_So if you do not know the song it is called: All through the nigt. There is a quiet famous interpretation from Cindy Lauper which I am sure you can find on youtube __ I will probably finish the story today or tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Sorry I was wrong at the end of my last chapter… yeas Cindy Lauper's song hast he same title but not the same lyrics…anyway th orginial version should be found somewhere on youtube… i heard parts o fit on antoher page. Really nice!_

Robert did say nothing but ran to the car and held the lamp first fully to his face so that she could see him, and then into the car so that he could see them. He hung the lamp onto the side oft he car, climbed in and kissed her fully on the mouth not bothering if Matthew was watching them. Cora returned the kiss deliberatly. When they parted he asked: „Are you allright? Cousin Isobel told me something about riots in town, when I phoned her to ask about you…", Robert whispered aware of his daughters still asleep.

„Yes darling we are allright. I will tell you the whole story when we are at home. Mary was hit by a bottle. She needs a doctor. But we others are not injured just shaken so to speak. So Edith and Mr Branson did get home safe obviously!", Cora exclaimed with delight.

Just then Robert realized that the chauffeur and his middle daughter were not in the car and he was sort of ashamed he had not seen it before. Before he could explain something Sybill and Mary awoke.

„PAPAA! It is so good to see you!", Mary and Sybill shouted at the same time and hugged him tightly, so that he nearly fell onto them. Cora just smiled with tears in her eyes. However Mary suddenly put her hand to her head and Robert saw the cut on her head. He led her gently back to the seat before sitting beside his wife. He noticed Cora was shivering and gave her his jacket, pulling her close.

Matthew who had led Robert spend some time alone with his family had gone up to fetch the other blanket and saw Mary holding her head when he came down again.

„Mary, you are hurt!", he said in shock and also climbed into the car and sat on the opposite bench.

„Matthew, what a surprise so see you here!", Mary managed to say. Matthew smiled and handed the second blanket to Cora, who immediatly gave it to Sybill, although she was still shivering.

„Your father and I met on the road between Downton Abbey and the village. When we could not find you there we continued our search on the road to town.", he explained.

„Wait, so you came here on your own without Edith and Branson telling you where to find us?", Sybill asked worried

„I am afraid to say so. We did not meet anyone on our way here. Where are Edith and Mr Branson?", Robert asked concerned.

„But you must… you should have met them… they were going to search for help heading for Downton Abbey.", Cora was frantic now. Finally they had been found and now nobody had a clue where Edith and Branson were.

„I am sure Cousin Cora they are allright. You must know that Branson's sense for orientation is really good. Otherwise he would not work as a chauffeur.", Matthew noticed at once that this was not really helping to comfort them.

„I really hope you are right, Matthew", Cora tried to sound calm but could not really fool you husband with her speech.

„Matthew maybe you should take my wife and Sybill home on my horse and get , the carriage and some help to pull the car out. I will wait in the car with Mary till you come back. She should not move on a horse with her injury."

„No…, no Robert I will stay with my daughter."

„Cora, you must understand…", Robert tried to explain.

„I agree that Sybill should go with Matthew. What concerns me, I made up my mind and don't you try Lord Gratham to disagree.", Cora said determined while looking deeply into Robert's eyes. Normally neither she would have talked to him like this, not even privately, nore would he let her go through with this. However, this was not a normal situation and he understood perfectly well that she wanted to be with her daughter. Even if her determination and the way she expressed it was more American than English, as he thought.

„Allright Darling so it is settled. It is the three of us for the rest of the night!", he smiled kissing her on her forehead. Then he gave Sybill his jacket who also protested in going with Matthew and leaving them behind. He had to admit that all his daughters reminded him very much of Cora.

„Take care of yourself and my youngest sister Matthew, and if it is not too much to ask of you, try to find my other younger sister too. What would I do when I could not quarrel with her sometimes." Mary laughed.

„I will try. I would not like to be the culprit of your boredom with everybody agreeing with you all the time", he mocked her and went off.

Robert and Cora looked at her and then at each other and suddenly the love for his „chicks" ovewhelmed Robert and he kissed Cora on the cheek and whispered in her ear: „Thank you, thank you for these three girls". Cora did say nothing but smile at him. That was the very first time he had thanked her for giving him only daughters but she knew he was not aware of that.

Robert and Cora kissed Sybill goodbye and really hoped that not a second daughter would get lost with a man on her way to Downton Abbey. Minuets later they heard the horses walking and silence fell again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_So the last one for tonight. I am rather tired so it could be that there are more spelling and expressional mistakes, i am sorry._

„I hope you don't mind seeing me riding like this", Sybill said as she sat on the horse like a man.

„Not at all. But I would have a question?"

„Please ask what ever you want?"

„Ok to admit three questions: first how did you survive the riots with no one except for Mary heavily injured, second how on earth did you get down this slope and third why would your mother let Edith go with Branson perfectly knowing that you have the better orientation and are more sensible.", Matthew demanded.

„Well Branson saw the riots early enough and already had started turning when the guys with the bottles saw us. Anyway they ran very fast and reached us. When the threw the bottle, Mother protected Edith and me by shielding us with her body. Unfortunately Mary was sitting on the opposite bench. She ducked but she was too slow I assume. Branson was also hit but managed to drive on for a while. When he could not go on because of his injury Edith took over.", Sybill explained.

„EDITH!", Mathew shouted so that it echoed into the night. „Edith can drive?"

„Believe me we were as surprised as you were now. Obviously she took driving lessons at Branson's and tob e honest she did not drive that bad till the deer or rabbit, or whatever it was jumped out in front oft he car. Welln and that's the answer of your second question. She was so shocked that she lost control of the car and we went down that slope. Luckily the car did not turn over."

„Well I have to admit, that you Crawly women are indeed very special", Matthew smiled.

„I will take that as a compliment", Sybill laughed.

„And what about Edith going with Branson… I think they got lost on a shortcut otherwise we should have met them"

„Well..".. Sybill was not sure what to say but decided to tell him the truth. They were alone on the road and he was not likely the kind of guy running to her father at the first place.

„I think my mother perfectly knew that I was the better choice for walking that far and in the dark. However, I think she does not trust me when things coming to Branson."

„Why that?", Matthew looked as if he had truly not the slightest idea

„She has seen me talking to Branson very often I think. Since she is my mother she must have sensed somehow that …well Branson and I are not only chauffeur and employee's daughter. So she thinks we cannot be trusted alone in the dark" Sybill said.

„Oh I understand", Matthew was slightly embarassed. „Does your father know?"

„No of course not. He would kill me. Only mother has this 6th sense when things are coming to her daughters."

„Don't worry he won't hear a thing about this from my mouth!"; Matthew assured her.

„Thank you so much. You know a chauffeur and a Lady would even be worth than a sollicitor and a lady", Sybill grinned

„I guess so", Matthew had to think of the reactions to his job.

After riding a while silently Sybill said: „ I think it is my turn of quesioning now"

„O dear, what would you like to know", he had a slight feeling what the next conversation would be about.

„What about you and Mary? Everybody can see that you still love each other and still you are not engaged to each other."

„Why did I know that you were going to ask this…", Matthew replied.

„Because she is my elder sister and I care about her very much. And that Mr. Crawly was not a response to my question by the way.", she mocked.

„You know that you are like your mother sometimes, all three of you.", Matthew demanded.

„ I will that take as a compliment too and by the way my sisters and I have heard that sometimes, also from father. Well so I am waiting for the answer.", Sybill was not giving in.

„Very well", Matthew started. „You are right, I am still in love with Mary but I have no clue why things are not working between us. I already had that talk with your father today. He cannot understand why Mary is still with Sir Richard."

„You talked with father about this?", now Sybill was really surprised.

„Yes I would have feld more comfortable to confess things to your mother but weh ad quite some time to think and talk while we were looking for you. Believe me your father was not really used to that kind of conversation."

„How should he? With three daughters in the house he is not really used to speaking about personal things with anyone but my mother. She is the one who manages us three in every possible condition we are in. I guess in some situations fathers cannot say the right things and he knows that."

„Well don't take me wrong, but I think sometimes it is not easy of being a father of three beautiful, but determined daughters.", Matthew laughed.

„Yes I agree with you", Sybill agreed.

„Sybill, could I ask you a favor? Also if things between Mary and me will not turn out as everybody wishes. Don't let Mary making the mistake of marrying Sir Richard."

„I do my best. I think everybody in the family is doing his best to prevent that.", she smiled.

They kept silent for pretty much of the rest of the way and if they were talking just of unimportant things. When they came back it was 4'o clock in the morning but there was still light and Carson and Mrs. Hughes were waiting for them.

Unfortunately they were told that Edith and Branson were not back yet and Sybill started worrying. How would here mother take the news? For sure it would be the first thing she asked when Matthew returned to them.

However, Mrs. Hughes told her not to worry about them and took her in to get some food, a shower and some rest.

Matthew quickly drank some coffee and asked for Dr. Clarkson. Unfortunately the doctor had an emergency in the village but had promised to be back in the morning. So Matthew took the carriage and explained to Carson where approximately the car was and that he should send some strong man and horses to pull the car onto the road again, in the morning.

Then he drove off again into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

„So… as I said it ist he three of us now. We have to be patient. It could easily last till dawn for Matthew to return.", Robert said. He gave Cora the second blanket, feeling her shivers. Since it was only April it could get quite cold during the nights and the fact that she had spent half oft he night only wearing her light spring coat did not help. He was sure Sybill and Mary asked her to come under blanket they had had when he found them but on the other hand he knew, that Cora wanted her girls to be warm.

„Mamma could you keep on singing for a while please?", Mary asked as he lay down on the bench, her head on Cora's lap and Robert covered his eldest with the second blanket.

Cora waited for him to sit beside her and snuggled against him before she started to sing, brushing Mary's hair with one hand.

_Angels watching ever round thee,  
All through the night,  
In thy slumbers close surround thee,  
All through the night,  
They should of all fears disarm thee,  
No forebodings should alarm thee,  
They will let no peril harm thee,  
All through the night._

After the verse Cora looked down at Mary who had fallen asleep. She fell quiet, continuing to stroke her daughter's hair.

„You know I listened to you singing this song very often, when the girls were little", Robert smiled. „You did?"; Cora was surprised.

„Yes, I was standing behind the closed door."

Cora looked up at him and smiled. „What happened to us? It seems a great distance developed between us and I have no idea why ther is one nore how to close this distance again!", she whispered.

„I was thinking about the same thing today when looked for you. However, it is mostly my fault. Since this dreadful day when you slipped in the bathroom", when he spoke these words she could feel her body clenching. „I did not really touch you because I thouhgt it would be wrong and you were just too fragile. I know now this was wrong because then you needed me more than any time before. Then the hospital was moved to our house and you had so many duties…."

„Yes you are right back then i really needed you but on the other hand I was also afraid of touching you. I was afraid you blamed me for losing our son I should had paid more attention to the floor. then I would have seen the piece of soap. I believe the hospital work was just coming at the right time for me. I could escape into workm, so I would not see you often.", tears streamed down her cheeks now.

„I could never blame you… it was a tragic accident.", he mumbled trying to not awake Mary with his deep voice and digging his head into Cora's black hair. „Today when you and the girls were not coming home and I did not know what happened to you, I went nearly mad. I was very angry at myself because I had not thought of the election and let you and the girls go to town. I promised if you all are allright, I would make you happy again. Then when I identified your singing and saw Mary and Sybill snuggled up against you, I felt like the happiest man alive. I would say even happier than on the days the girls were born.", he turned chin up, so she was looking right into his eyes and said: „ I love you, let's try to forget those bad times and close the distance." Then he kissed her.

„You know darling I just wanted to say the same thing", she smiled when they parted again.

„Thank god for this car accident", Mary mumbled smiling „ My parents are a couple again." She already had woken up a while ago but she did not want to disturb her parents.

„Mary you heard all that?", Robert said embarassed.

„Of course! I thought if you cannot talk now you'll never talk", she turned her head and looked directly up to her parents, grinning broadly. At this moment Robert thought a second Cora was looking at him. Her mother was smiling at her then bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehad: „Thank you! But you know you should not eavesdrop…"

„Mother I was not evesdropping I was just pretending to be asleep… that is something totally different", Mary said.

„You know Mary, you are just like your mother sometimes….", Robert laughed.

Cora wanted to protest but then noddend slightly an kissed him on his cheek. Then they waited for Matthew to come and Mary finally did really fall asleep. As well did Cora who fought against it but lost the battle against her exhaustion. When Robert looked down on two of the four women he loved most in the world, now sleeping peacfully, he could not help but smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_So here ist he final chapter of my story… I don't think it can competete with the other chapters but I tried to bring this story to an end without it getting to boring *gg* Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry again to all the native Englisch speakers for the mistakes… I hope some of you managed to read it till the end! I would be very glad for some reviews. _

Matthew drove as fast as he could and managed to get to Robert and the others in no more than one hour. He rushed down the slope and found all three of them sound asleep. It was the sweetest picture he had ever seen: Mary's head on her mother's lap, cousin Cora leaning against her husband and Robert's arm around Cora's waist, his hand on Mary's had.

When he woke Robert up he felt a bit sorry to disturbe thsi scene. Robert gently kissed Cora on the cheek and she did the same to Mary.

Then they started climbing the slope, Matthew supported Mary who was quite dizzy , and Robert helping his wife. When they sat in the carriage Cora asked the question Matthew dreaded: „Matthew have you any news about Branson and Edith?", concern was written in her face.

„No I am sorry cousin Cora, when I reached the house they had not yet arrived."

Cora closed her eyes and prayed silently leaning limp agains Robert, who said: „Where could that girl be? I hope she did nothing stupid by running away because she felt neglected…" Robert tried hard to keep calm.

„With all respect, we cannot do something right now. We must bring Mary to Dr. Clarkson. I am sure he is there again when we arrive.", with this words he started driving.

„Mary my dear how are you feeling?", Cora asked touching her forehead.

„I am not sure… I have still a terrible headache and the world is spinning around me.", with these words she sank again to Cora's lap and said nothing for the rest of trip.

„Cora darling I did some thinking and I wonder how you got down this slope…. Till now I thought of Branson as a good driver but you were very lucky that you and the girls were not seriously injured in the car accident. Maybe I should advertise for another chauffeur."

Cora sighed: „Well one time you must know the truth, so wh not right away. Branson was also hit by a bottle. Luckily for us he kept on driving us out of town. I think he saved our lives by doing that. However, when we were safe he could not carry on and so Edith suggested she could do it…"

„EDITH?! Our Edith, the girl with very little self confidence? Where did she learn to drive?", robert shouted in surprise.

„Well Branson must have taught her secretly. Believe me I had no clue about it till yesterday afternoon. I have to admit that she did quite well till a dear or something suddenly jumped out oft he bushes… well she lost controll and you know the rest. She was very eager to search for help because she thought it was her fault the car went down the slope. But I think Branson would have reacted the same way. So don't blame her.", she smiled at her husband who was sitting on the opposite bench.

When they got tot he house, Dr. Clarkson was already there and welcomed them as well as Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Dr. Clarkson was immediatly at Mary's side and ordered Matthew to help him get her to her room. Then he called for Anna.

Cora asked immediatly: „Mrs Huges did Edith and Branson arrive yet?"

„Why just you go to the library Milady. I am afraid I have to tell you something."

„WHAT! What is it? Is Edith hurt? Haven't they arrived by now."

„Cora why don't we do what Mrs. Hughes suggest..", Robert said. He took Cora and lead her to he library. When they arrived they could not bellieve their eyes: Sybill, Edith AND Branson were asleep on the couch. Cora put her hand to her mouth and did not know what to say. However she looked very delighted to see Edith allright.

„As I said Milady, there is something I need to tell you. Lady Edith and Mr. Branson arrived at dawn and I allowed Dr. Clarkson to treat him here. I hope that was allright. Lady Sybill assisted him. Then Lady Edith came down to ask for Mr. Branson. I had to go down tot he kitchen shortly and when I came up again I found them like this. I am very sorry….your Lordship. I hurreid to get Mr. Carson but then I heard you arriving…."

Robert and Cora both looked at each other and started laughing very hard, which earned them a confused look from Mrs. Hughes. The group on the couch was awaken by their laughing and looked even more confused when they looked at each other. Branson immediatly jumped up and appologized for being that „intimate" with his Ladyships…. Then he wanted to go out. However Robert hold him back and said trying to sound serious: „Well Mr. Branson thank you for getting our Edith home safely and thank you even more for looking after the girls even in the librabry. You can be sure there won't be any consequences for teaching Edith to drive and for … well your nap on the couch with my two beautiful daughters."

Edith and Sybill now ran to their parents and hugged them asking after Mary. At this moment Dr. Clarkson came down an told them Mary had a concussion but she will be better in a few days.

After eating some sandwiches Edith and Sybill went up to bed. Cora wanted to look after Mary before also getting some sleep in their bed.

„Mrs. Hughes, Maybe Luncheon will be a bit later today. You must know we are all very tired… A car is practically not the best place to sleep.", Robert excused himself and his family.

„I understand your Lordship. If I may say so the staff is very glad everybody is at home again."

„Thank you very much! Good night, Mrs Hughes. Oh and Mrs. Hughes tell Matthew he is invited for dinner tonight.", Robert said and went up to his bedroom.

Cora was already in her nightgown : „It feels weird to go to bed at 8 o'clock in the morning", she expressed. „ I know darling but we all need some sleep after that adventure. How is Mary?"

„O she is asleep… I did not stay long btu she looked fine, when I left her."

Robert got into bed and embraced his wife. She snuggled up to him and slept till the gong for luncheon rang.


End file.
